


Broken

by shadowwaker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Post Advent Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowwaker/pseuds/shadowwaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno struggles with being left behind. A break-up means things are bound to get broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

The clouds outside his window drifted through the sky, unhurried. Dots of people and cars rushed by underneath his feet dangling over the windowsill, barely acknowledging each other. Reno sighed, and breathed the smoke from his lungs into the wind. A bad habit, but he did not care much any more. There wasn't anyone around to scold him for it.

He turned about, pulling his legs back into his apartment and put his feet on the honey coloured wood. There were large boxes filled with someone else's memories scattered about the floor. The sheets on his bed – standing underneath a lowered part of the living room's ceiling – were incomplete, missing their other half, like most of his furniture. It was as though a tornado had ripped through his home and stolen everything of importance, everything of meaning. Leaving the rest as pointless as a binary zero without the one.

Reno stood in the middle of his two-room apartment, staring at the war zone. His foot, clad in a thin white sock, touched an empty picture frame on the floor, and he squinted his eyes. He picked it up and brushed the dust off with his bare wrist. Where had the picture go? Tossed? His eyes narrowed further and his throat tightened.

He threw the frame to the side and listened to the glass breaking and shattering as it hit the ground. The sound cut through his skin. It reminded him of wine glasses, fine crystal wine glasses, falling and shattering to the floor after a drink too many at the small, round table near the balcony. A frenzy of hands, fluttering of clothes through the air, and the sound of small, metal parts hitting wood. Scents and hair, rough kisses and tender caresses. Reno hissed, sucking in air and clenched his jaws together.

Narrowing his eyes, he wildly glanced about the room. He spotted a clear, glass figurine of a butterfly sitting on the edge of a carton box and charged at it, smacking it with the back of his hand as hard as he could. The thing flew from its place and crashed into the nearby wall, shattering to dust.

Next, a tall standing lamp fell to the floor, its creamy glass shade breaking into large shards. Then a foot crunched though the fine wood of a wardrobe door, before a set of fine ceramic cups and plates came crashing down from the shoulder-high wall separating the living and the kitchen. Reno stood with his white socks amidst the sea of shards, fuming.

The door opened, creaking on its hinges on the other end of the narrow hallway. A figure clad in white stared at him from outside the apartment, the keys dangling from his hand that was frozen in mid-air. They looked at each other, wide eyes. Shards chimed when they were shoved together by Reno's shifting feet. Rufus brought up his hands as in slow motion, palms outstretched to the sky. Reno narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaws and lips together, and ran.

With big steps, his sock clad feet stomped on the floor, over the shards, and over the doorstep, forcefully shoving Rufus into the wall with his shoulder, not looking back as he fled down the tower's cold, concrete stairs.


End file.
